When The Ink Runs Dry
by bassdrummer
Summary: A HermionexCedric fanfiction...my first ever harry potter fan fic so please review. other pairings are FredAngelina RonFleur HarryCho eventual..chap 2 is up
1. Chapter 1

With one swift motion he caught the book falling from the shelf and quietly made his way through corridor and corridor looking through empty tables and non occupied chairs, this to which he was allowed to take full pick.

Usually he would be out with his friends practising quidditch, other days, he preferred to be by himself in the library and although he did this frequently he had never noticed the girl that sat near the corner, her head dug in the book and mind full of thoughts.

Yet, his grey steel eyes had this year seemed to surprise himself as she took notice of the semi-tall girl with fairly long brown hair which was curly at the ends and he walked closer and closer to her he had realised she was too much engrossed in her book to notice he was now standing next to her considering to break her concentration or not and with that thought, he tapped her lightly on the shoulder as she jumped a bit looking up at the tall Hufflepuff.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked her shyly, the voice he used to make any girl fall head over heals in love with him; besides the fact that, he had no idea about this charm of his she simply smiled and nodded.

And silence began, to her it was fine, to him it was irritating and decided to start a conversation with her.

"So Granger?" Presuming that that was her name he carried on. "What brings you here on a Friday evening?"

Hermione looked up from her book "Hogwarts. A History Volume II" and hesitated to answer him, she didn't know why, but they had often never took notice of each other although she knew clearly who she was; anyone in Hogwarts knew who Cedric Diggory was, a perfect student, prefect and absolutely excellent seeker belonging to the house of Hufflepuff, a beautiful girlfriend, whom was also prefect belonging to Ravenclaw and the seeker as well.

"I'm supposed to be finding some information for Ron, he's struggling with his essay," she paused. "Again." Cedric smiled at her taking in her scent which had seemed to lighten him a bit. She paused again until she figured out what to say to him.

"And you?" She asked, curious, to know what he was doing in the Library in the evenings when he was usually out with his friends.

Cedric curled his lips as he thought of a reasonable excuse and knowing he couldn't process one on the spot he threw his reason straight at Hermione.

"I had to get away; from this." She nodded as if she understood, although, she was like everyone else, confused at what he was saying as so urged him to continue.

"People just think that I'm the best at everything, when I know, that I'm not. You get tired of it after a while and on top of that the pressure..." Before he finished his sentence he stopped and looked into Hermione's light chocolate coloured eyes closely wondering why he was even telling her any of this.

"Go on," she whispered softly, as if someone else was in the library. Awkward silence once again filled the room as they both just stared at the table.

"You know." Hermione switched her tone to one more that made Cedric relax a little more, himself, not even knowing why he was acting like this.

Cedric's head looked up and met her eyes again waiting for her to continue.

"You think you're in a lot of worse matters but you don't understand the good and fortunate things around you. It's all common sense, to people you're always the perfect student every girl wants and every boy wants to be." This made Cedric's stomach churn. Hermione paused. "And take me for example."

"And what about you Granger?" He asked her softly.

Hermione looked at him with one eyebrow raised. She put her head down and smiled at the words on her book. "And I'm just this girl known to know everything apparently, but it doesn't mean anything when no one notices you." Cedric gave her a look. "I know; I have Harry and Ron, and they're all that I could possibly ask for, but no one really notices; they don't notice who I really am." She laughed quietly at her words as he returned to her, a warm smile that made her melt.

5 minutes more silence that both enjoyed until Cedric said something again. It was almost a whisper.

"I notice you." These words made Hermione smile.

"Thanks." She laughed. "Really needed that." Cedric nodded

"So what's the essay on?" He changed the topic quickly, wanting to clear the air between them.

"It's uuummm...it's nonsense, Ron needed help with it and no one actually borrows this book, it's a hundred years old." They both laughed.

Hermione shook out of her daze. "Oh yes. Sorry, I just have to..." She pointed her hand towards the bookshelf.

"It's okay. I'll be happy to wait." Hermione smiled as she walked over to one of the many tall wood oak bookshelf retrieving yet another heavy book from it, this which didn't so much surprise Cedric.

When she came back he stood up from his chair.

"Sorry," he apologised airily. "I really have to go. I promised Cho I would meet her before I went back to the common room."

Hermione's smile faded a bit. Of course, he had a girlfriend, and Hermione pushed the stupid thought out of her head, angry at herself for even thinking that she had a chance, they didn't even know each other.


	2. Chapter 2

She made her way down the stairs holding the heavy book as she placed it gently on the common room table. As she checked the time on the wall, knowing that everyone was asleep she slowly took out her ink and quill hoping to make more notes for the least and as she opened the cover a small piece of parchment fell out of it.

And picking it up cautiously, Hermione opened it considering, whether or not it was at her place to open the letter.

Finally guessing that it wouldn't have done her harm she slowly unfolded the letter and analysed the neat handwriting that almost looked as if it had been engraved on it.

A small smile formed on her lips as she had finished reading the letter folding it back up and placing it in the book.

Dear Hermione,

Although we never actually talked, it was nice to get everything out, even though, you're still regarded as a stranger. Maybe we could meet again in the library? Same time. Or maybe we'll let fate decide on whether we meet up or not.

Yours friendly,

Cedric Diggory.

Hermione never actually believed in fate and she was almost sure Cedric was joking about meeting up so she dismissed the letter and carried on studying for Ron.

The next morning she had gotten up early checking her watch closely making sure that the classroom she wanted to occupy was open and with one movement she turned the gold door handle carefully looking behind her to see if anyone was there. After all, it was 6 o'clock in the morning.

As she put her head up her eyes met the familiar couple who was kissing on the desk, mostly unaware that Hermione had even entered the room and Cho's back was to the wall, Cedric's hand cupping her face as the other one lingered gently at her waist. She dropped her books carelessly, her feet not intending to budge although she wanted to go with her instincts and run but both heads turned to see the brunette standing at the door now picking her books up hurriedly.

Cedric let go of Cho and laughed softly yet uneasily.

"Sorry," she smiled foolishly at them both. "I'll just be...going." Cho looked down in embarrassment.

"We should really get going Ced; sorry Hermione." But Hermione had already hurried out of the classroom wondering why she felt butterflies climax in her stomach.

Hermione slowed down walking at a normal pace as she heard a shout coming from behind her; there were now a few Gryffindors and Ravenclaws around the place, very little Hufflepuffs and no Slytherins at all.

"Hermione! 'Mione! Wait up." Once again she heard the low and soothing voice she heard the night before and stopped in her tracks.

She turned around with speed and smiled at Cedric. "Hey." As she contemplated on whether or not to go into deep conversation, instead, he simply did.

"Sorry about what happened back there."

Hermione smiled. "Really it's okay. Stupid what couples do in..." Hermione trailed on as she realised what she was saying and shut her self up immediately. Cedric simply laughed at her.

"So," he asked her curiously. "Are you going to the Yule Ball this year?" Hermione shook her head slightly.

"I...uuummm, I'm not sure yet." She replied faintly. The sun just started to peek out and now many students started to fill the halls. Cedric nodded.

Hermione looked ahead as she saw Harry and Ron enter the great hall.

"Sorry I have to go. I guess fate really brought us together...maybe in the weirdest way possible." They both laughed as Hermione waved at him. Cedric watched as Hermione's once bushy hair hung at length on her shoulders. And that was when Cedric snapped his brain in half. What was he thinking? Cho was great. Cho and him were great.


End file.
